


a see-through heart

by misura



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Biotechnology, Bottom Orson Krennic, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: The strongest stars have hearts made of kyber. The Death Star is no exception.





	a see-through heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



The crystals slide inside, cold and hard, while Galen's hands, warm and strong, press him down, holding him in place as if Krennic would move otherwise, as if he doesn't want this as much as Galen does (or quite possibly more, all things considered).

Krennic makes a sound. He thought it would be like sex, he realizes. Penetration, followed by climax.

Instead, it feels rather like getting fucked by a poorly made dildo. He's being filled, yes, and stretched, but he's nowhere near coming, and Galen being Galen, Krennic hardly dares to hope that will change any time soon.

Galen repositions the crystals, pulling them out a bit before pushing back in. Krennic tries to imagine that it's Galen who's fucking him (as it is, in a manner of speaking), that Galen's done something to his cock (not inconveivable), that Galen wants Krennic as much as Krennic wants Galen.

It doesn't quite work, but after a few more uncomfortable minutes, Galen starts sucking him off, as if they're young again, and together, and ready to make a career for themselves in the Empire, with nothing and no one to hold them back, and Krennic closes his eyes and allows himself to believe.

 

Two things are made of kyber crystals: a Jedi's light saber and a star's heart.

Krennic doesn't know how the Jedi grow them, if a padawan is only a padawan until their master decides they've grown tired of fucking them the regular way and stuff a kyber crystal into them instead.

It wouldn't surprise him in some cases, although it's hard to imagine Lord Vader bending over for anyone, let alone put up with the discomfort of lugging around a kyber crystal colony. (Less hard to imagine the reverse, Lord Vader bending some hapless Rebel over the nearest flat surface and finding a way for them to serve the Empire.)

"Krennic," Galen says.

Krennic comes back to himself. He's at dinner, and half-hard, and unlikely to find Galen amenable to do anything about that, considering his circumstances. What's growing inside of him is too important to risk for a few moments of physical gratification.

He pictures the end product, the realization of Galen's greatest design. A death star - or rather: _the_ Death Star, as Krennic has no intention of allowing anyone to build a second one. Galen's designs are safely encrypted and stored; Galen himself, cut off at last from everything that might lure him away from Krennic's side where he belongs.

Before, Krennic was only ever able to facilitate, to shield Galen from distractions. (He failed. Unforgivably so. Still, amends have been made, and all ends well that ends well.) This time, what grows inside of him will be at the center of Galen's design, powering all the other parts.

"Eat," Galen says. He sounds gentle, like a parent speaking to a child.

Krennic wants to slap him. He's failed Galen, yes, but Galen has failed him in return. This - the Death Star, represents a second chance for both of them, a way to make amends, to heal old wounds.

Some days, Krennic still sees the ghost of Lyra, troublesome as ever, hovering just out of sight, reminding him that it took her death to win Galen back, and that there's a child out there with Galen's blood (as well as hers), with Lyra's capacity to ruin everything. Some days he'll look at Galen and see an enemy, and a liar, and a Rebel.

Some days he doesn't. These days, he sees a future made of ashes and victory, and Galen, awestruck by his own creation, humbled in his proudest moment, with no one but Krennic left to remind him of who he really is, and what his talents have brought the galaxy.

(They're in public, and everyone knows Krennic's body holds the kyber crystals for Galen's latest design, so he kisses Galen instead of hitting him, hard and possessive, like he owns Galen body and soul and doesn't care who sees.)

 

Krennic works when he doesn't sleep and eats when people (mostly Galen) tells him to eat.

One time, he thinks Galen's there, rubbing his stomach, talking to the crystals as if they understand him, a living entity, soon to be born to a glorious purpose.

He remembers Galen as a workaholic, with Krennic the one to prompt him to eat, to sleep, to engage in sex every once in a while, because Krennic is neither a saint nor a monk.

"It will be beautiful," he tells Galen. "Your final and finest design."

They haven't talked about this. The future. Krennic knows that if he delivers the Death Star, his career will be made. The Rebellion will be crushed.

Galen, though - Krennic doesn't see what more Galen can do, how anything Galen designs after this can hope to top this. Galen's done, Krennic thinks.

Which is not to say Krennic intends to let him go. Galen's his now, at last, after far too long a time, and Krennic intends to enjoy his victory over Lyra's ghost as much as he intends to enjoy the success of his Death Star.

He remembers the feeling of Galen's body under him, the sounds Galen makes when Krennic breaks down his walls, when Krennic gets him to think of nothing but the present, no one but Krennic. It would only be fair, Krennic thinks, to fill Galen as Galen has filled him - though not with kyber crystals, obviously. Still, it's a big galaxy. Plenty of other options.

"Yes," Galen says, kissing him slow and sweet, like surrender.

 

The birth is worse than the conception.

Krennic spends most of it unconscious, staring down on his own body while Galen extracts the now fully grown crystals that will form the heart of the Death Star, powering its weapons. Dark with Krennic's blood, and colder and harder than when they went inside of him.

Flawless, like his love for Galen, still.

Krennic knows some people consider his affection for Galen a weakness, as some people viewed Galen's fondness for him. (Not the same people, of course.) In this moment, as in any moment, he knows that they are wrong.

Love - true, all-encompassing love, is never a weakness.

Shaped correctly, with a bit of patience, it has the power to destroy entire planets.


End file.
